pirate_101fandomcom-20200214-history
Phule
' Phule' takes a role in the elite Armada clockworks. Little is known about him. His class is unknown but is predicted to be a Witchdoctor. He is also called Kane's court jester. As stated by Blind Mew in the community forums, he is a rather unreliable clockwork. There are theories of Phule being Kane's wild card. Despite this, Phue himself has stated that he has absolutely no place in the "Grand Design" that all of the Armada elites keep raving on about. Phule is Kane's attempt to create a "Clockwork Mind", and he is also Kane's first creation. However, the whole thing resulted in utter failure. In fact, it is even possible that Kane regrets creating Phule in the first place. Phule is seen in the bottom right of the Armada Puppetshow. The player will find him in the Granchia Catacombs of Valencia, in Bruno Chapel, Marco Pollo's tomb. Alongside him are the 2 Servus Captains, the Black and White Cadres, the forces the player must fight. When beating these forces, you will find the badge "Tomb Raider". Phule is found again, locked up at Fort Elena in Port Regal Skyway. He is the "Clockwork Leader" that the Armada are trying to retrieve that Catbeard noted. Once the player reaches The Machine during the events of the second storyline of Valencia, Phule informs the Player Character of Kane's true intentions to combine all of the worlds into the spiral into one perfect world. Phule had no place in this so-called "Perfect" clockwork paradise, as stated before. Because of this, he actually betrayed Kane, took out a bunch of Armada troops on the Machine Docks so the Player and his/her crew could safely pass through undetected, and saw absolutely no problem with the Player character defeating Kane at all. This is the only reason why Phule is the only Armada Elite who is not present in the machine during the boss fight with Kane. Personality Phule has a rather unique personality, just like the other elite clockworks. His personality is split, a different one for each side of the mask and outfit. On the "nicer" and "happy" side, his personality is rather bright and calm. The "darker" and "angry" side is more rude and volatile. Half of him is rather nice towards pirates, the other half quite the opposite. His "emotions" towards the elites aren't known, but of course, must have helpful and unhelpful sidings. He is also unpredictable. As the player goes through the first "conversation" with him, the brighter side of him never talks about punishment, calls you "resourceful, and even speaks of releasing you, but the darker side of him sends the Cadres after you, states "your pathetic efforts are in vain", and will kill you if you don't hand over your current map piece. When Phule exits, he says "Farewell pirate, I'm sure we shall meet again," it really should throw you off because it's likely he knew that the Servus captains wouldn't kill you. Or at least one side of him knew that. More is to be discovered about Phule and his actual Role. As it turns out, Phule was Kane's first creation- a failure, one who "has a unique view on imperfection"(most likely due to himself being imperfect in the eyes of Kane) and wants to see the Spiral free from the Armada's clutches. Likewise, he has grown fond of the Spiral, its living creatures and even the player. Trivia * The name ''phule ''is a variant of the word ''fool, ''which is a pun to point out that he has the personality and the outfit of a court jester. * Phule is the only Armada Elite who does not fight the player; he is also the only member of the Armada Elite who disagrees with taking over the Spiral. * Phule's role is unknown, but it is possible that he is Kane's entertainer, or possibly an errand-runner. Gallery Concept art of Phurle.jpg|Concept art Category:Armada Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Enemies Category:NPC Category:Villains Category:Armada Elite Category:Neutral